Ryan Dyer
Early Life Ryan Dyer was born on October 15th, 2369 in Harlingen Texas to John Dyer and Grace Lively, starting at a very young age he started ranching at just 7 years old. Although young he had no troubles starting his favorite hobby, riding horses. As middle school came, he grew very athletic which would land him a spot as a quarterback in his school's football team. Ryan along with his athletic abilities and love for horses also had a very strong love for music. Pre - Military Life As years flew by, his social and leadership skills leveled him to captain of the football team. He had great loving parents and friends who supported him at anytime. Days would go by and he and his friends would walk home from schoo,l passing a Mobile Infantry recruiting station every time. He became curious, but never went inside until a friend his senior year, where a friend insisted that they would both enlist. Ryan's sense of curiousity led him in front of a desk being interviewed by a Mobile Infantry Staff Sergeant, when asked how his grades and HED were. The recruiter was amazed when he heard Ryan had nearly perfect grades and an HED of an 8.7. After he was told that he could possibly enroll at the Fleet Military Academy at West Point; he was more than exited. He dashed home as quickly as he could to tell his family the news. It was coming to the near end of his senior year and he could not think of anything that had gone wrong in his life. His application to the Fleet Academy had already been sent in, a great athletic career in his past years of high school, a lifelong hobby of riding horses, but something had bothered him since he grew into his freshman year. He had not had a girlfriend at all, though it was clear that many girls at his school liked him for his personality; none of them seemed to be interested. Even prom night when all his friends had dates and would eventually lose their virginities to them, he still could not make out why. A sense of jealousy overcame him and he wanted nothing more than for someone to love. He walked home alone that night. As the weeks passed him by over graduation, his friends went to the MI recruiting station without him. Military Life 'Federal Military Academy West Point, New York' Ryan's first and only year at the FMA was a tough time for him. He arrived alone with no parents to see him off, while to him it seemed as if he didn't want belong there. He underwent brutal academic stress as well as physical tension on weekends for drills. He began to hate it; his military commission would come soon come to a close. It was when he was selected for firewatch one night where as on the same night 3 other cadets broke into another barrack in attempt to murder another cadet. The victim was seriously wounded and 2 out of 3 cadets were lashed while the 3rd was hanged. Ryan who was on firewatch that night was beaten and given 5 lashes. He left academy the next week. 'Supply Battery, 2nd Battalion, 11th Weaponized Regiment' Ryan was inducted into active Mobile Infantry service and was transfered to the seemingly most boring job in the Mobile Infantry. Delivering explosive ordinance to supply depots on a regular basis. Months would go by from delivering ordinance by truck, shuttle, dropship and he began to hate the infantry. Finally as orders were received, his battery was assigned to a supply depot on one of Brisch's moons things that were suppost to grow better didn't. Ryan absolutely hated being a part of a Supply Battery. All that would change when the day of his Battery's new position was located. They loaded up on trucks and jeeps with very heavy arsenal and would take fire from very scattered plasma bursts of on going shelling. Ryan was driving a truck behind his Captain's jeep just as a plasma bolt exploded right in front of it. The battery convoy was stopped, supply troopers pouring out of the trucks, NCOs screaming... It was Ryan's first sense of chaos. Quickly he bursted out of his designated truck and ran straight into the blaze of the burning jeep, saving the Captain and his jeep driver. The spectating supply troopers cheered and had total respect for Ryan that day. A week later, Ryan was called in front of the Captain. He told him he was going to be awarded a medal, but not any medal. The Mobile Infantry Distinguished Service Cross, the second highest award in the Federation a trooper can recieve. Ryan turned it down respectfully saying he "Just wanted to do his part" and instead was promoted to Corporal and asked if he wanted anything else. He smirked and asked to be transfered... His request was granted, while his award citation was burned. '112th Hercules Battalion, 31st Morita Regiment' Ryan's career in actual combat with the 112th "Hudson's Hercules" Mobile Infantry Battalion was very short but rather impressive based on his superiors. He was transfered as a NCO replacement for 112th Alpha Company. Although participating on numerous combat drops, he only took part in two campaigns (Shaolin & Lourykk). As Ryan began to sink into the ranks of the unit, he met a woman named Diwata Kalago, a Fillipino-American immigrant; the Company's HFM. They became very close friends very quickly until beginning a relationship. Ryan's transfer to the Battalion Staff as a quartermaster's assistant made things troubling for the two and made the relationship progressively weak. To him he thought as if he was losing her, so he transfered into Charlie Company only to realize that he made things worse. The young couple would only begin to see eachother during Battalion RnRs. A few weeks after his transfer into Charlie Company, the Battalion took part in a major assault against the skinny forces of Lourykk. The offensive took a week to secure the city with little intelligence, communications, and logistics. On the 3rd day of the assault, Charlie Company had began giving loans to the other Companies; Ryan to Alpha Company. That day, he led 20 troopers into a skinny held compound and captured it. In the process he was severly wounded by a Skinny Starnaught only to be saved by nearby troopers. He was evacuated from Lourykk with his lover Diwata. Days after the capture of Lourykk, Diwata began an emotional state which left Ryan concerned. He intervened only to find out that she was pregnant. Though thinking hard of the ideal situation, they were still loyal to the Federation and began thoughts on abortion. They both agreed and sook help, where they turned to Jason Wittman; Alpha Company's Company Commander at the time. He eventually persuaded them to not make the wrong decision on whatever they did and signed retirement papers for them to be released from the Mobile Infantry. Return to Citizenship The two were married a couple weeks after their discharge in Corpus Christi, Texas; where they stayed with Ryan's parents. As things progressed they finally gave birth to Christine Dana Dyer. They still live happily in Texas under the Federation. Dyer